


Vermin

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s04e15 Orpheus, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was rat.</p></blockquote>





	Vermin

Angel can still see the sightless eyes. He should have tried to save him, instead he drank him dry, still warm blood making him hard with ecstasy. He should have respected the sanctity of death, but instead it became an opportunity to defile. The worst part is, each time he thinks about it, the bliss of that stolen nectar sliding down his throat makes him ache with longing.

He can't trust himself around people, that much is obvious.

He plans to stay hidden in the dirty side streets of New York, one more species of vermin living in the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was rat.


End file.
